Amelia
by InkFingerTips6
Summary: Amelia Malfoy is beginning her sixth year at Hogwarts and her first year as a Death Eater. Unsure where her alliances lie, she befriends the Marauders and is soon stuck in the middle, left with the choice of good or evil.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Malfoy walked softly down the marble floors of Malfoy manner, her barefeet barely making a sound on the cold tile beneath her feet. She padded softly over to her brother, Lucius's room and knocked lightly on the door.

After about thirty seconds, the door opened and Lucius Malfoy stood before his younger sister. "Amelia?" he asked, he sounded surprised to see her standing before him.

"Can I come in?" she inquired gently. Lucius looked down at his younger sister, identical to him in so many ways, and yet so different. Everything about her was gentle, from her pale silver blond hair to her wide oddly colored sakura pink eyes. She looked fragile, standing at five foot six, thin as a rail and all legs. She was dressed in her night clothes as she stood goosebumps forming on her arms awaiting his answer.

"Yes of course." he said stepped aside and allowing her to enter his bedroom.

She turned quickly and threw her arms around him. Slightly surprised he slowly wrapped his own arms around her thin frame. "What's this for?" he inquired softly.

"Please be careful." she begged.

Lucius pulled away then, he knew what she was referring to. He was a death eater, and he was being sent on his first mission under Voldemort as soon as Amelia was away at school beginning her sixth year at Hogwarts.

"If anything happens you will be the first to know." he whispered, nodding down to the newly formed tattoo on her left forearm.

The dark mark still had an angry red hue to it, considering the fact that Amelia had recieved it only four days prior.

The girl sighed sadlly and hid her arm behind her slender frame. "That's what worries me. Please be safe Lucius... I know that we have had our differences." she cut off then. She had been sorted into Hufflepuff and he into Slytherin. What bond their shared in their childhood years was quickly lost during their time at Hogwarts. They had even developed a sibling rivarly when Amelia had become the Hufflepuff seaker her second year at Hogwarts. As the chaser on the Slytherin team, he had made sure that the game was hard on her.

"You are still my brother. And I love you." she finished.

Lucius was taken aback, he didn't expect such a sincere confession from his sister, but in some way he was indeed touched. He did love his little sister too. He had made sure to always watch out for her in the background, espeically when it came to the Griffindors and those no good marauders. Especially that blood traitor, Sirius Black.

"I promise I will be careful." he whispered lightly brushing a strand of hair the identical color of his own out of his sister's eyes.

She smiled slightly. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I will miss you Lucius. Owl me when you can." she stated.

Amelia turned to walk to the door when her brother grabbed her arm and yanked her into a bone crushing hug. "I love you too Amelia." before releasing her and allowing her to walk out the door.

* * *

The next day; dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, ballet flats, and a flowy pale blue tank top, her tattoo was covered with a bandage around her left arm. Amelia boarded the Hogwarts Express. She preched herself lightly on one of the seats in the first empty compartment she found. Soon she was joined by two of the three Black sisters, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Bellatrix with her heavy lidded eyes and mass of curly black hair looked radiant as always, although her dark eyes glittered with malice. Bellatrix was a year ahead of Amelia, and also in the Slytherin House, staying true to the Black ideas of pure-blood. Narcissa was a year behind Amelia, she was tall and slender like Bellatrix, but unlike the rest of the Black family, her hair was blond. Narcissa was also in the Slytherin House.

"Hello Bella, Cissy. How are you?" she inquired closing and setting her small journal in her bag.

"Hello Amelia." they both greeted happily, soon the three girls were quickly catching up and speaking with one another happily about their summers. Amelia had to admit that the two girls and all their pureblood nonsense was ridiculous, but once aside, the two were very good friends.

"How is Andromeda?" Amelia inquired softly. Although she knew the answer, Andromeda had married Ted Tonks, one of her good friends who graduated from Hogwarts last year. As a result for marrying a half blood, Andromeda was disowned from the Black house. Amelia had helped the two many times to meet together in secret, and keep Narcissa and Bellatrix at bay.

The temperature in the compartment seemed to drop about ten degrees, Narcissa and Bellatrix both exchanged looks before turning back to Amelia. "Our sister is dead to us." Bellatrix answered.

"What?" Amelia asked shock evident on her face.

"She has married a mugblood. Disgraced the Black family!" Bellatrix ranted on.

"But she is your sister, can you seriously..." Amelia found herself at a loss of words. She could never imagine doing something like that to Lucius.

"She betrayed the family, she was even sorted into Slytherin, unlike our traitor of a cousin, Sirius." Narcissa explained.

Amelia just remained silent, her flawless features drawn into sadness and worry, Andromeda and Ted were two of her great friends, Ted like an older brother to her since he was also in the Hufflepuff House. She could never imagine turning her back on any of them. It was then that Amelia realized that if she didn't follow the true beliefs of pure-bloods, then Narcissa and Bellatrix would probably turn their backs on her the same way that they did their own sister.

* * *

The train arrived at the station in Hogsmede and the three girls stepped off the train, they approached the carriages and Amelia stopped dead in her tracks. Standing before her was what looked like a skeletal horse with a reptilian head, the creature was covered in a layer of skin and had large batwings. The creature turned and looked at her with pupiless white eyes. The girl gasped and jumped back only to bump into someone.

"Hey watch where you're-" but the angry voice cut itself off when Amelia turned quickly to apologize. He must have noticed the frightened expression on Amelia's face because his anger quickly disappeared.

"Hey... I know you..." he said.

"Amelia, Amelia Malfoy." she said quickly.

The look of recognition became more dominant on his face, "You're friends with Andromeda... and my other cousins" A look of frustration crossed his face when he mentioned Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"But you're not in Slytherin..." he stated more than asked as he looked Amelia up and down with his silver eyes.

Suddenly feeling slightly self conscious, Amelia held up her robes showing the bright yellow cuffs of her black robes "Hufflepuff" she pointed out.

"You're the seeker too!" he cried out.

Amelia smiled slightly, "Yeah, and you're a Beater, right?" she asked.

Sirius nodded and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when a voice cried out. "Amelia come on!"

"I have to go..." Amelia said.

"See you around, Malfoy." Sirius said with a smirk and a wink before brushing softly past her making his way to another carriage.

Amelia made her way to the carraige, making a wide loop around the frightening skeletal creature pulling them and climbed in with Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Rodolphus LeStrange.

"What are the things pulling the carriage?" she inquired softly.

"What are you talking about, there is nothing pulling the carriage." Narcissa pointed out.

"Yeah, they are enchanted like everything else here." Rodolphus pointed out, wrapping an arm around Bellatrix.

"You mean there is nothing pulling the carriage?" she asked.

"No." Bellatrix answered.

Amelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Maybe I am going insane, ya'll should check me into Azkaban..." she said jokingly.

The other three laughed outloud and Amelia looked out the window of the small carriage, yet next to her was another carraige drawn by two of the strange creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

The sorting and the Beginning Term feast went by in a bluhr of smiles, hugs, and reunions. Amelia squeezed herself onto the bench at the Hufflepuff Table between Amos Diggory and one of her good friends, and her dormmate, Helen Ingerson. Helen was a few pounds over curvy and drop dead georgous in a very Reuben sort of way. She was soon greated by her other close friend, Rolanda Hooch. The four friends quickly caught up on the goings on of their summer vacations. Soon, Amos, Rolanda, and Amelia were engrossed in a conversation about a new strategy that Amos had seen the Ballycastle Bats preform at their last match against Puddlemere United. Even Helen joined in, despite the fact that she was the only member of the group who didn't play quidditch.

Before they knew it, Dumbledore dismissed the students and Amelia along with the rest of the Hufflepuff House walked up to the painting of the Friar holding an apple and gave him the new password, 'Kissing unicorn'. Amelia couldn't help but giggle at the new password, aparently the new prefects had sense of humor this year. She follwed Rolanda and Helen into the cozy common room. The plush armchairs and couches in black with yellow posters and banners decorating the common room. A fire was burning brightly in the room and against the back walls, small round hallways led underground to the dormatories each of which had a round door. Reminding Amelia of the home of a hobbit. She wondered if Helga Hufflepuff had a soft spot for hobbits considering the fact that the Hufflepuff Commonroom was underground in burrows.

Amelia, Rolanda, and Helen all bid Amos good night before wandering down the tunnel deep underground to the Girl's dormatory. Amelia couldn't say that she loved the girl's dorm. She had always liked light and windows, and since she was underground, there were no windows. She walked over to her bed and jumped onto the familar soft down comforter.

"Mmmm... I think that I will unpack tomorrow." she announced to Helen and Rolanda closing her pretty eyes.

The other two girls smiled. "Yes, you must have your beauty sleep." Helen joked.

Amelia opened her eyes slowly and rolled her eyes. "Spare me. Not all of us are born with porcelin skin and lovely wavy russent hair."

"You have your own attributes." Helen stated as she collapsed onto her own bed and took out her book.

Rolanda smirked as she hung a poster of the Ballycastle Bats on the wall.

The other two girls quickly grew tired of unpacking and collapsed on their own beds. Amelia giggled "I knew that you two coudn't ignore the calling of your beds for much longer."

"Shut up Malfoy." Helen stated throwing one of her many stuffed animals at Amelia, only to miss and hit Rolanda.

"Hey!" Rolanda cried out sitting up quickly and hurling the animal back at Helen.

Soon all three girls were engrossed in an immense pillow fight throwing pillows and stuffed animals at one another while jumping from bed to bed. Eventually, all three ended up collapsing on Amelia's bed breathing hard. "It's good to be back." Amelia huffed.

Her two best friends made "Mhm" sounds of agreement.

"Seriously, I am so glad to be back." Rolanda sighed. She was a half blood from Dublin, therefore her magic use was limited during the summer vacation.

The three girls spoke of quidditch, classes, and of course boys deep into the night before Amelia let out a humongous yawn.

The other two girls giggled. "Like I said," Helen began. "Amelia needs her beauty sleep. How else do you think the Malfoys stay so luminous?"

"Good night." Amelia said crawling under her covers.

Soon the room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing as the three girls fell into deep slumbers. For once, the pain in Amelia's arm didn't bother her, and she slept peacefully.

* * *

Amelia awoke at dawn, she had always been an early riser. She quickly slipped into a pair of running shorts, a long sleeved t-shirt and her old tennis shoes. Leaving her wand behind, the young girl sliped silently through the door of her bedroom and walked almost silently out of the Hufflepuff common room and into the long corridors of the school. She let herself out the front door and let out out a sigh of bliss when she felt the sunshine on her face.

Stretching her arms above her head, and then reaching down to touch her toes, the girl stretched with the grace of a ballerina. After her muscles were loosened, Amelia began to run around the immense grounds of Hogwarts. Running had always been a passion of hers, when asked why she liked it, she would merely shrug her slender shoulders and say "I don't know, it's how I clear my head and keep myself from going insane. "

She ran past the quidditch pitch, past the greenhouses, and past Hagrid's hut. She waved to the gentle half giant as she passed. Hagrid and her had gotten to know one another early on during her time at Hogwarts, and he had gotten used to seeing her run past his hut almost every morning. She continued her run along the banks of the lake, smiling slightly when she saw the enormous tentacles of the monster that resided in the depths of the lake. She finished her run back where she started, at the main enterance of Hogwarts. However, she was surprised to find that she wasn't alone as she jogged lightly up the remaining few steps.

Standing just outside of the immense arch of the door were none other than the trouble making Marauders. She stopped and looked at the four boys curiously.

There was James Potter, Captain of the Griffindor Quidditch team, and her unoffical rival seeker. The handsome boy had messy black hair that looked as if he had just stepped off of his broom, although Amelia knew otherwise.

To James's left stood Remus Lupin. The boy looked as usual slightly sick and exhausted, his face pale with light scars scattered here and there. He would probably be handsomer than James if he didn't always look like such a wreck. Amelia wondered if he had been in some childhood accident, but she had never asked. She didn't know him that well. From the few conversations/assignments that they had had together, he seemed nice enough and very polite.

Next to Remus stood Peter Pettigrew. There was something about Peter that Amelia wasn't sure she trusted. He was shorter and heavier than the other three boys, but only slightly so. Amelia didn't know much about him at all.

On James's right stood none other than his right hand man, Sirius Black. Amelia instantly recognized him as the beautiful boy she had just met last night. He seemed to recognize her as well, because a look of recognition flashed briefly across his face. His silver eyes seemed to smile at her.

"Alright Potter?" she breathed heavily.

"Alright. How's it, Malfoy?" he inquired, his voice slightly guarded. These boys know her, but they knew the notorious Black sisters very well, not to mention the fact that Sirius hated his family. The girl flashed a dazzling smile, "It's going. Glad to be back to be honest." she replied.

"Training for the season then?" James inquired nodding to her not so put together appearance.

Amelia looked down at her self, then shook her head. "No just out for a morning run. Figured it was such a beautiful day and all." she replied.

James nodded, while Sirius, Remus and Peter watched the girl curiously.

"What about you four? Out for training then?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You could say that, love." Sirius stated with a smirk and a wink.

Amelia laughed then. "Well in that case, I might have to disappear... guilty by association and all that."

"Naw, that's Remus's job." Peter stated.

Amelia's pretty pink eyes landed on Remus, "The Griffindor Prefect, has a secret love for trouble making, I must say I am shocked." she said sarcastically.

"Look who he hangs out with, love." Sirius stated smiling at her.

"As I said before, I am going to get out of here before I become either part of the prank or get in trouble for it. I'll see you guys around." Amelia felt her heart skip a beat when Sirius placed that smile on her. She brushed past Sirius softly and disappeared into the castle. She walked back to the girl's dorm and sliped through the door to find her dorm mates still asleep.

"GOOD MORNING!" She screamed happily as she walked across the room towards the bathroom, flipping on lights as she passed through and ripping open the curtains of other girl's bed.

"Damn you for being a morning person, Malfoy." Rolanda groaned yanking her pillow over her head.

"Come on you two, get your lazy selves out of bed. I have already been out for a run and everything." Amelia replied simply as she grabbed her clothes and slipped into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, drying her hair and yanking her long, curly mass of silver blond hair out of her face into a messy yet stylish bun, and dressing in her yellow and black uniform, Amelia re-emerged from the bathroom to see her roommates making their beds, and Helen waiting to get into the bathroom.

Once all three of the girls were dressed they met up with Amos and a few other dorm mates in the Great Hall. The Great Hall was abuzz with students eager to compare their schedules. Amelia waited patiently for Professor Sprout to call her name and meet with her in her office to discuss the results of her O.W.L.s

Soon it was her turn, she sat down in Professor Sprout's plesant and earthy smelling office.

"Miss Malfoy, excellent work on your OWLs, you have recieved O's and E's in every class, it is fair to say that you may take whichever courses you would like to take this term." Professor Sprout said her in her cheerful voice.

Amelia smiled slightly at her own accomplishment. "I really want to work with magical creatures. Or be an auror." Amelia stated.

Professor Sprout smiled "Very well, we will put you in care of magical creatures, defense against the dark arts, potions, astronomy, ancient runes, herbology, transfiguration, and charms."

Amelia took the piece of parchment that Professor Sprout held out for her, "Thank you." she said softly.

Professor Sprout nodded. Well go and enjoy your breakfast and have a good day in classes. Will you please send Mr. Diggory to my office?"

Amelia nodded. "No problem," before skipping out the door and back to the Great Hall. She stopped behind Amos and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Professor Sprout wants you to meet with her in her office about your schedule." she said to him softly.

Amos smirked and stood up before walking out the enterance. Amelia resumed sitting at her seat and couldn't help but smile to herself when she saw the four marauders walk into the Great Hall. Sirius and James were talking animatedly about something while Remus was speaking more softly to Peter. Helen noticed her smile and looked over her shoulder just as the marauders sat down.

"Please don't tell me that you are falling for one of the marauders, you know your brother would kill you." Helen stated simply.

Amelia giggled at this statement. "Trust me, I have no intention of having anything to do with those trouble makers, I just happened to have a brief chat with them on my morning run."

"You know Amelia, Sirius Black is a pretty damn good kisser. Too bad I had to knock him off his broom for dumping me." Rolanda stated before taking a bit of her eggs.

Amelia and Helen laughed at this, remembering that moment all too well on the quidditch pitch. Rolanda was a beater and Sirius was a chaser, Rolanda made sure to knock him off his broom before the first point was scored. Sirius had fallen maybe ten feet to the ground where he immediately began cursing at Rolanda calling her a vendective bitch and all sorts of sweet things. Rolanda responded simply by blowing him a kiss. Hufflepuff had won that game, because James was too distracted by his best friend cursing out a girl to see the snitch.

"I am amazing that he didn't prank you to oblivian." Helen stated between giggles.

Amelia couldn't help but nod. She knew that Sirius, despite his being disowned, still had the Black sense of pride and the idea of getting even.

She was about to state this thought before Amos appeared and told them it was time to get to classes. The three girls grabbed their bags and walked out of the greathall with him towards their first class of the new year.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia made her way with Helen, Rolanda, and Amos to their first class of the day, Charms. They had charms with the Griffinndors, so as they walked to their seats, Amelia made sure to save a smile for Lilly Evans as she walked past. She and Lilly had become study buddies during their time at Hogwarts, Amelia was proud to say that she was better than Lilly at charms, although she would never say it outloud. Lilly was better than her at both Potions and Ancient Runes. She sat down next to Amos and awaited their class to start.

"Amelia, we are going to have practice tonight. I have reserved the pitch with Sprout." Amos said turning to her with his bright blue eyes.

Amelia smiled, "Awesome I can't wait to get back in the sky." And it was true, she loved the feeling of weightlessness. The rush of diving after the snitch, the feeling of danger when she made a dangerous maneuver as she flew through the sky.

The sound of Lilly Evans curising James Potter announced the arrival of the marauders. Amelia couldn't help the smirk that graced her fragile features as she heard the impressive insults coming from Lilly's mouth. There were times when Amelia wished that she had the creativity that Lilly had when it came to insults. She jumped slightly when someone perched in the seat next to her. She looked over to see Remus Lupin sitting next to her. The boy must have felt her sakura colored eyes staring at him because he turned.

"Sorry, was this seat taken?" he inquired.

"No, I am just surprised that you aren't sitting with your partners in crime." Amelia said with a smile on her face.

"There are times when I wonder why I even bother with James and Sirius, but then I realize that they are the best friends I have ever had. Sure they are morons at times," he was cut off by the sound of Lilly calling James a Toerag, "But they have big hearts."

"Yes, you all do seem to be very close. Like a bunch of brothers." she observed.

Remus chuckled lightly "Yeah I guess we are."

The conversation was cut off when Professor Flitwick entered the room and began the lecture. Amelia payed close attention and took diligent notes she even raised her hand and answered a couple of questions gainining 10 points for Hufflepuff, the first ten points of the school year.

"Nerd." Amos whispered as he nudged her lightly with his elbow.

_This nerd, is the only reason you passed this course last year_ she wrote on the edge of his paper in her half cursive handwriting.

A smile graced Amos's handsome features as he read the note and he nodded guiltily.

Helen giggled silently as she read the note over Amos's shoulder.

Remus pretended not to notice this interaction with polite disinterest.

Amelia then wrote lightly on the edge of Remus's paper _Amos called me a nerd. This nerd is the reason that he is passing charms._

Remus smiled slightly.

At the end of class they all stood up and began to file out of the classroom. Remus and Amelia talking amidly about their schedules. They were met by the marauders who shot Remus a questioning look as to why he was talking to a pure blood princess like Amelia Malfoy.

"Alright Malfoy?" Peter inquired, despite the fact that he had never seen her pick on or harm any other student, in his mind Amelia was guilty by association due to her close relationship to the Black sisters.

She and Remus stopped talking. "Yeah, I am doing well. How are you Peter?" she asked.

"Alright." the boy replied not completely trusting the girl. He looked at her through his watery eyes. The entire group stopped walking and Amelia realized the awkwardness of the situation. Luckily she saw Helen and Amos waiting up ahead for her.

"Well it was nice talking to you Remus, but I have to get going my friends are waiting. Bye." She said as calmly as she could waving to the boys.

"Amelia wait up." Remus cried out.

She turned and looked at the boy her wide pink eyes inquisitive.

"We have ancient runes next, you wanna walk together?" he asked.

A smile lit up her features and she nodded. "Sure." she replied.

Remus began walking towards her, followed by Sirius Black. Amelia looked at the handsome Black boy. "You have this class next too?" she inquired.

"You got that right, Love." he replied a dazzling smile on his face.

A light blush graced her features, as she quickly turned and began to walk with the two marauders. She paused before Amos and Helen. "I will see you guys for lunch?" she asked softly.

Her friends nodded as well. Neither of them had Ancient Runes next, and although they were slightly shocked to see Amelia with the marauders, they knew about her strange ability to make friends from any house. Hell, her friendship with the Black sisters was strange enough. They all waved good bye, although Amos watched the three walk away wearily.

"So Malfoy, I hear that you and Andromeda are close?" Sirius inquired. He couldn't really explain why, but the young Malfoy girl intrigued him. She was beautiful that much was a given, and Sirius had to admit that he loved women. A pure blood princess was something that he was a bit weary about though. And a Malfoy at that... they could be almost as bad as his own family.

"Yeah, Andromeda and Ted Tonks. They are two of my best friends, I really miss them and I was so upset that I couldn't make it to their wedding, some things with my family came up..." She trailed off thinking about the three days that the Dark Lord had come to spend at the Malfoy mansion. Their parents had felt so honored, and so had Lucius. He practically sold himself then and there to the Dark Lord. To Amelia he was terrifying, with red eyes and deathly pale skin. He looked at her like she was something to eat. That was the day that she saw him kill a muggle. He was a handsome young man, a member of the air force.

"It was lovely really," Sirius stated, probably because he was the only one from his family who attended and the Tonks family were a fantastic group of people. "Small and on a beach somewhere." he finished.

Amelia smiled. "That's what Dromeda said she always wanted. You're going to have to tell me about it later." she replied as they walked into the classroom.

* * *

Amelia met Amos at the Hufflepuff table for lunch. "Hey!" she greated happily.

Amos smiled and scooted over for the pretty girl to sit down next to him. "How was Ancient Runes?" he inquired. Amelia knew about his distain for that course.

"Better than Divination." she replied knowing that that was the course that he had just come from.

"It's an easy A, Amelia. You write down your dreams and then make up a story about how it ties into the death of you great aunt. I have no idea why you aren't taking it. Besides I have the sight." he replied sarcastically.

"I think I'll take a course that will actually help me in the future." she replied laughing. Although it was cut short when she knew that at the end of her seventh year, she would be doning a silver mask and long dark cloak. The tattoo on her arm moving as if alive whenever the Dark Lord needed her.

She already knew that spell. The night after Lucius had gotten the Dark Mark, she volunteered her services to the Dark Lord. Her parents had never been happier, and the Dark Lord himself drew the tattoo on her arm. When a single tear slid down her cheek, he had wiped it away with a finger as cold as a corpse's. His hand cupping her cheek with a deceptively gentle touch. "You my dear, have great potentional. When this is finished, I will teach you the spell to summon me." They spent an hour in the dungeon below the Malfoy mansion perfecting the spell together. He was a brillant and patient teacher, his voice soft but with so much authority she couldn't help but do whatever he told her.

"Amelia?" Rholanda's voice snapped the girl back to reality.

Amelia blinked her pretty pink eyes and shook her head. "Sorry. I was having a flashback." she stated softly, laughing lightly.

Rholanda and Amos both rolled their eyes. "Always somewhere else." Rholanda chidded softly.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Anyways," she changed the subject as she helped herself to one of the sandwhiches stacked in a neat pyramid on the table. "What's the plan for practice tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

If Amelia ever had a time when she thought she was out of shape, it was after the practice that Amos had just put her through. They had done a 4 mile run, which wasn't a big deal to her but almost killed her team mates. Then he made them do 100 push ups and 200 sit ups. After the warm up as he called it, they mounted their booms and ran through drill after drill after drill of flying through hoops of different colored smoke. They did the drill until every member of the team got it right. After that they played a mock game, both teams getting to rest when Amelia caught not one, but two snitches.

"Alright team, great first practice." Amos stated to his half dead teammates.

"Hard to believe that we practiced all summer." Rholanda whispered to Amelia. Amelia was too tired to respond, she just nodded her head.

"I know that first practice was hard, but it will get easier as we all get into better shape." Amos stated.

The entire team groaned when they heard that the next practice would be just as brutal as the first.

"Oh suck it up you lot, we came in second last year to Griffindor. We can get first this year for sure if we just train a little harder." Amos remarked.

The team couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Let's do this!" Zach Smith, a seventh year cried out.

Amelia smiled and the rest of the team quickly followed in cheering.

* * *

Amelia walked back with Rholanda towards the castle, neither had bothered to shower in the locker room, opting to shower in their dorms and change into their comfortable clothes. Amelia sported a smudge of red on her cheek and another in green on her left shoulder from where she had brushed against one of the smoke hoops. While Rholanda's whole left side was painted blue, and her left knee was purple. "I have to admit that the hoops was a pretty good idea." Rholanda said as she attempted to brush the chalk like substance from her side.

Amelia smiled. "Yeah, I think so too."

"So why were you hanging out with the marauders today?" Rholanda inquired.

Amelia looked over at her friend, "No reason in particular. Lupin and I just got into a conversation, trust me I was as shocked as you were when he asked me to walk with him and Black to Ancient Runes."

"You know Bellatrix and Narcissa are going to hate you if you spend anymore time with their 'Blood traitor' cousin." Rholanda remarked. She hated the Black sisters almost as much as the rest of Amelia's friends. She didn't understand how the hell Amelia managed ot have such a good relationship with them. "I mean after all, look at the amount of shit they give you for spending time with me and Evans."

"Bella and Cissy, have no right to tell me who my friends are. They may not like it, but it's not like we all hang out together, besides you're more fun." Amelia said with a smile.

Rholanda giggled at this. "Damn right, I am."

The two girls continued their walk towards the enterance of the castle and down the corridors to their dormatories. After quick showers and changing into more comfortable clothes, Amelia sporting a pair of running shorts and a long sleeved Pride of Portree quidditch jersey. She yanked her hair into a high ponytail and slipped on a pair of flats before grabbing her book bag. "I'm headed to the library." she announced to Rholanda.

"You have homework already? And what about dinner?" the girl inquired she had changed into a pair of yellow and black sweat pants and a black tank top she was currently drying her short black hair with a towel.

"Yep, I have some translations I have to do for Ancient Runes, and Professor Kettleburn's first course is going to be on Firecrabs." Amelia stated.

"That man is a nut! I am surprised you aren't dead yet Amelia." Rholanda said in response to the subject that Amelia was going to study in Care of magical creatures.

"You wonder why I am going to study up on them now? The man is a genuis, but he is so interested in the idea of experiential education that he sometimes forgets to point out the obvious dangers involved." Amelia said with a small smile.

Rholanda rolled her eyes. "I have never understood how a Malfoy can be an outdoorsy type. Oh well. So I'll see you back in the common room later?" she asked.

Amelia nodded. "Yep, see you later!" she called out as she walked out the door and began the long trek down the corridors to the library. As she ambled down the hallways she ran into Narcissa who was obviously on her way to the Great Hall.

"Amelia!" Narcissa cried out happily as she paused to hug her in the hallway.

"Hello Cissy, how was your first day?" Amelia asked softly.

Narcissa soon began a rant about how all the teachers were talking about was OWLS this and OWLS that, as well as something about Gideon and Fabian Prewitt causing more trouble than they were worth during potions. It seemed that the Griffindors and Slytherins were paired up for potions once again. When do you think Dumbledore would ever learn that putting the two houses in the same classrooom was a horrible idea. Despite her wandering thoughts, Amelia listened to the youngest Black girl with a polite interest.

"Anyways, I am starving are you headed to supper?" Narcissa inquired.

"No I'm off to the library." Amelia replied.

"Oh Alright then. I will see you around." Narcissa said happily before walking past the girl and towards the Great Hall.

Amelia let out a sigh of relief as she continued to walk down the now almost empty corridors. With most of the school at supper around this time, the corridors were practically empty except for the last few that were running in the direction of the Great Hall.

A sudden bolt if pain shot up Amelia's left arm, causing her to let out a sharp cry and grab her forearm tightly. "Bloody hell," She whispered "Doesn't he know that I'm in school?" The pain didn't reside though. Quickly she yanked up her sleeve and looked at the mark on her arm. She shivered as she watch the snake began to slither through the skull that was tattooed on her arm. She grabbed the mark again, feeling the tattoo continue to ripple beneath her grip.

Suddenly the world around her changed and she saw him, Lord Voldemort standing before her brother, they were speaking in hushed tones. 'Lucius!' her mind screamed.

It was then that she realized that the Dark Lord was giving her brother an assignment. She strained her ears but could hear nothing, and try as she might she couldn't read the words upon their lips.

She continued watching the interaction until the end when her brother bowed and kissed the hand of the Dark Lord before turning and walking away.

It was if she had been thrown back into her own body and she landed with a thud against the stone wall of the same corridor she had been walking through. Amelia breathed hard, she felt her heart poudning in her chest. Lucius was OK, he had just recieved his assignment from the Dark Lord, whatever it was.

She looked around the corridor nervously wondering if anyone else had seen what had just happened to her, quickly she yanked the sleeve of her shirt down to cover up the dark mark. On shaky legs and using the wall as support, Amelia managed to stand on her own two feet. She leaned her side heavily against the wall and pressed her burning face against the cold stone. Brieftly she closed her eyes, only to jump when she felt someone lightly touch her shoulder.

"Malfoy?" A deep voice, but smooth like silk spoke her name.

She opened her pink eyes slowly, worried that she might be caught in the same bizzare vision that she had just witnessed. A pair of silver eyes met her own.

"Bloody hell, you have that same look in your eye as you did last night!" Sirius Black exclaimed. He then noticed her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. "Malfoy are you sick?"

"No... i don' t think so. Have you ever had a nightmare while you're awake?" she asked.

Sirius looked at the girl slightly puzzled. She looked like she had just seen a ghost, her rosatte eyes were wide with fear, there were small beads of sweat forming on her forehead and she was shaking. "I haven't, Love. Where you headed?" he asked gently.

"The- the library." she replied taking a few deep breaths.

"Come on then I'll walk with you." he said softly. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

"I have been running into you all day, Black." she said as they walked together down the hallways and she seemed to have ragained her composure.

Sirius chuckled. "Most girls would love to be in your shoes then. Seeing me 3 times in one day." he teased.

"Oh Sirius, didn't you know? I am the head of your Hufflepuff fan club." she stated sarcastically rolling her eyes.

He laughed, knowing full and well that she didn't really know what he looked like until last night. He couldn't believe that he hadn't really noticed Amelia before either. Sure he knew that she was a Malfoy, anyone could tell wtih the silverblond hair and almost albino skin tone. Only here eyes were warm, not the icy blue/gray color. The only reason he knew who she was was due to the fact that Bellatrix and Nacissa had taken a liking to her,therefore he decided to stay away. and Andromeda had nothing but good things to say about the Malfoy girl.

The continued along the corridors making small talk, and laughing most of the way as they compared the pure blood mania stories of their families. Sirius found out that like himself, she had become the disgrace to the Malfoy name. Being sorted into Hufflepuff almost made you as bad as a Griffindor in his family, the only redeeming quality of a Hufflepuff was their loyality, and as long as they could figure out where their loyalities lied, then sometimes...very rarely, could they redeem themselves. With that thought in mind he wondered which side this girl beside him would choose.

"Alright here we are." he said as they reached the arched doorway leading into the library.

Amelia turned and smiled at him. "Thanks for the company, Sirius. I hope I didn't keep you from dinner too long." she said.

"No worries love, I guess I will be seeing you around then." he finished awkwardly. Amelia chuckled, she must be the first girl who didn't try to hug him or touch him in any way that ment more than a friendly gesture.

"Good night, Mr. Black." she said as she opened the door.

"So long, Miss Malfoy." She barely caught his voice as she closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia sat through lunch practically twitching with excitement.

"Malfoy if you don't sit still, I am going to cast the paralysis curse on you." Helen threatened.

"I'm sorry, I am just so excited for Care of Magical Creatures!" Amelia stated glancing at her watch for the eighth time in the past twenty seconds. It was moments like these when she wished she had a time turner.

"You have got to be the strangest Malfoy ever. I have never seen a pureblood with your family status ever so excited for a course like Care of Magical Creatures." Amos said through a mouthfull of bread.

"I am just not afraid to get my hands dirty. Besides if you lived in my family you would know that animals make better companions than humans every could." Amelia replied.

"Will you just sit down and eat? Time will pass a lot more quickly if you do. Besides the rate that you are looking at your watch makes it look like you are twitching." Helen chasted.

Amelia sighed and helped herself to the salad that was in the huge gold bowl on the table. When she finished eating she shouldered her bag and bid her friends farewell.

"You know you still have fifteen minutes right?" Rholanda inquired.

"Well I have to go say hello to Professor Kettleburn don't I?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"Just get out of here, you're driving me crazy." Helen stated giving the Malfoy a wave of her hand.

Amelia giggled and blew a kiss to her friends before all but running out of the Great Hall. She walked out the castle doors and down to the clearing in the woods where Professor Kettleburn was waiting.

"Hello Professor," she greeted before dropping down to her knees "Hi Johanna!" she all but cried as what appeared to be a small liojn with trotted over to her.

Professor Kettleburn laughed slightly. "I see that Johanna still remembers you." he said as the kneazle purred and rubbed itself all over Amelia.

Amelia had always had a way with animals; even from a young age, some called it a gift, others just throught she was strange. Either way, animals had always taken to her, more than once she had woken up with some form of furry critter cuddled next to her in bed. Be it a housemate's cat or a raccoon that had ventured too far away from home.

"What are we learning about today, sir?" Amelia asked as she picked up the heavy/enormous cat. She probably weight between thirty and forty pounds.

"Well, as you know the lesson was going to be about, blast ended skewarts. However, our games keeper Hagrid has found something much more interesting that I will be introducing to the class today." Professor Kettleburn explained.

Amelia smiled brightly. "That sounds fantastic!" she exclaimed as she cuddled with the kneazle.

"You are spoiling my kneazle, Miss Malfoy. I want you to pay close attention to the way that she behaves around your fellow classmates; kneazles have a way of telling those who are untrustworthy and deceptive from those who are not."

The girl nodded with wide pink eyes. Aparently she was trustworthy, from the way that the kneazle was still purring in her arms.

"Yes sir," she replied. Then turning her attention to the cat-like creature in her arms "You my dear are heavy, I'm going to set you on the ground." she said Johanna who gave her a look of protest but complied all the same when Amelia set her on the ground.

Amealia then made idle chat with Professor Kettleburn before the students arrived, all the while playing with Johannah using a piece of string she had found on her bag.

Care of Magical Creatures, unlike most of the other courses offered at Hogwarts, was one of the only courses that didn't divide up the houses. Instead there were members from every house present at this particular course. There were Charlie and Yumi; two students from her house, three or four Ravenclaw boys, to Ameliea's great displeasure Rodolphus LeStrange and Evan Rosier were also attending this course. The two Slytherin boys ambled up to her, their noses uptrurned in disgust when they saw the enormous cat that Amelia was currently petting.

Having noticed the two boys, the kneazle jumped to her feet and hissed at the two boys menacingly.

"I don't think she likes you." Amelia replied a small smirk playing on her features.

The two boys rolled their eyes, "It's just a bloody animal anyways." Evan stated. He had never been able to understand the youngest Malfoy's obsession with animals, although he had to admit it was strange how quickly animals seemed to take to her. When she had come to his family's mansion for his birthday, the cats, owls, and even the bloody fish seemed to want to be around her. She always shrugged it off saying that animals just took to her. Rodolphus was a bit more used to the girl, considering the fact that his girlfriend had a fondness for Amelia. He had to admit he had a soft spot for her too. Although she failed to uphold the traditional pure blood expectations and beliefs, she had a charm to her that made her nearly impossible to resist.

"You know Malfoy, there are better things you could be doing than playing with animals. What would your poor mother think?" Rodolphus inquired.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "My mother is just happy that I am not taking Muggle Studies." she responded.

Rodolphus laughed as he and Evans made their way over to the other Slytherins. Amelia was just about to slip her messenger bag back on her slender shoulder when she saw Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew walk to the outdoor classroom. She felt Johannah press against her and growl lightly as Peter walked past, but resumed her normal behavior when Sirius stopped to have a word with her.

"Is this small tiger yours?" Sirius inquired laughing slightly as he kneeled down with Amelia to pet the kneazle.

"I wish, unfortunately she belongs to Professor Kettleburn." Amelia replied, only half paying attention. She was still trying to figure out why Johannah growled at Peter Pettigrew, the boy was part of the Marauders, obviously he was trusted by his best friends...

"I think she likes you." Sirius said his silver eyes meeting Amelia's own pink ones.

She chuckled lightly, "animals just take to me." she replied giving Johannah one last tickle under the chin before standing up and straightening her messenger bag on her shoulder as Professor Kettleburn began the course.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I know that the syllabus says that we will be learning about Blast Ended Skewarts, but Hagrid our gameskeeper found something much more exciting. So if you all will grab your things and follow me down to Hagrid's hut." Professor Kettleburn said in his raspy voice.

Amelia and Sirius exchanged glances but they followed their professor down the grassy hill towards the small circular hut that Rubeus Hagrid occupied.

The class was met outisde of Hagrid's hut, but the half giant himself. He smiled at Amelia when he recognized her. "'Right then. This way. Found 'im, this mornin..."

"What is it?" Peter iquired.

"Why he's a keplie o'course." Hagrid said smiling brightly through his long beard.

A fury of whispers and gasps were heard throughout the class, and Amelia couldn't help but turn to Sirius and gasp in excitement. "A Kelpie! I have always wanted to see one!" she exclaimed in a rathar loud whisper.

Sirius smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. She definitely was something else, he had seen her countless times in the library with Lilly Evans both laughing and studying. And now she is excited about seeing a XXXX classified magical beast.

Amelia eagerly followed Hagrid to the back of his hut, to an immense wooded tub of water. She approached slowly along with the rest of the class towards the tub.

"'Right then. Professor if you want to take it from here." Hagrid said.

Professor Kettleburn stepped forward and stood next to the tub.

"This students," he began as suddenly the head, shoulders, and upper body of a beauitful black horse appeared from the tub. "Is a kelpie." he stated.

The creature turned its head, looking at each member of the class through blood red eyes. Amelia couldn't take her eyes off of the beast, it was beatiful with a mane of bullrush. Suddenly before her eyes, it changed. It turned into a handsome boy of about seventeen years. His mane turning to long black hair, its skin pale and his eyes still blood red. The creature looked directly at Amelia, who stepped forward slowly. Sirius noticed this and made a grab for her arm but missed. Professor Kettleburn drew his wand, ready to cast a spell on the creature if it tried anything.

"Hello." Amelia said softly, somehow willing herself to stop just out of arm's reach of the beast.

The kelpie looked at her, and tilted his head to the side. "Why do you not come closer?" he asked gently.

"Because you will eat her." Professor Kettleburn answered for the class.

The rest of the class looked at their professor as if he had grown three heads. He was willing to show them a creature that would seriously eat one of them.

Professor Kettleburn cleared his throat, keeping a weary eye on Amelia and the kelpie he continued, relieved that Amelia turned her attention away from the Keplie and back to him.

"Kelpies are shape shifters, although their preferred form is the horse that you all just saw, they will transform and lure their victims into the water where they will drown and eventually eat them. I asked Hagrid to make this a relatively shallow tub, as you can tell about waist to chest deep so that if an accident did occur, we could get you out in time."

Amelia turned her attention back to the Kelpie, noticing that the boy was completely nude, standing in water a bit above his waist. "So you want to eat me?" she asked softly.

The boy nodded, "You are so beautiful, please come closer." he begged, once again reaching a hand out towards her.

It was then that Amelia noticed the blood that was covering his hand.

"He's hurt." she said to herself, then she turned to the rest of the class and Professor Kettleburn, "he's hurt." she repeated.

Hagrid nodded then. "That's 'ow I caught the beast. 'e had been on shore with a 'urt leg."

"Can we help him?" Amelia inquired. Sirius couldn't help but notice the compassion in her pretty eyes.

"The way to make a kelpie docile is to cast a placement charm on him and place a bridle over his head." Professor Kettleburn explained.

"Are you going to do that?" Sirius found himself asking.

"Yes, I was going to do it as our demonstration today." Professor Kettleburn explained.

Amelia was looking at the Kelpie again.

"Will you come and heal my wound?" he asked gently.

This time Sirius was fast enough and he caught a hold of Amelia's arm. He yanked her back against his chest and whispered in her ear. "What are you doing, love? That thing wants to eat you."

Amelia looked at the creature from Sirius's grasp. The Kelpie's hand was still outstretched towards her.

"Would you try to eat me?" she asked.

The creature licked his lips. And Amelia heard the girls behind her gasp slightly. It was true, when he was disguised as a boy, the Kelpie was well beautiful. Even Sirius Black looked average in comparison to the kelpie. "It would be hard not to give into that desire." he answered honestly. Then he turned his attention to Yumi, the pretty Japanese girl in Amelia's house. "Will you help me?" he inquired.

Yumi drew towards the creature as well. "Yes." She replied slipping through the crowd of students.

Peter and Charlie both made a grab for Yumi, just as Professor Kettleburn cast the placement charm on the creature. The kelpie froze and looked at Professor kettleburn

"Transform back into a horse." Professor Kettleburn demanded.

The kelpie did as he was told. Soon the same beautiful horse was standing in the water.

"As you can tell class, the kelpie has the charm and power to lure it's victims to it. Rubeus will you please place the bridle over the creature?"

Hagrid did as he was told and quickly slipped the bridle over the kelpie's head.

"Now class, it is safe for you to touch it." Professor Kettleburn stated as Hagrid managed to get a solid grasp on the kelpie.

"Are you sure?" Sirius inquired, he was still holding Amelia against him. He felt Peter and Charlie beside him, both of them holding onto one of Yumi's arms.

"Quite sure." Professor Kettleburn stated.

Slowly, Amelia felt Sirius's grasp on her loosen, his arms around his waist now a loose belt. She stepped slowly out of his embrace and towards the immense horse.

She held up her hand, and the Kelpie pressed his nose into the palm of her hand. She stroked the kelpie's nose slowly, relishing at the fact that his pelt was as smooth as seal skin.

Sirius was soon up next to her, petting him as well. To her enjoyment, Rodolphus and Evan were also among the first to come forward and pet the kelpie.

"This is bloody amazing." Peter said from her right. His fingertips touching the ears of the Kelpie.

"Charlie, you can let go of my hand now." Yumi said softly.

Amelia turned and winked at Charlie who was now turning a brillant shade of scarlet. It seemed like every student in the Hufflepuff except for Yumi knew about Charlie's feelings for the Japanese girl.

"Sorry." he said as he dropped her hand.

"So class, the lesson today is. Do not trust a Kelpie it will change into the form that it thinks is most appealing for it prey. It will lure them with it into the water and drown them before devouring them. As you just witnessed, a placement charm and a bridle will make it docile." Professor Kettleburn explained.

After a few more minutes of petting the Kelpie, Professor Kettleburn dismissed the class and gave them the assignment of writing an essay about the kelpie. Amelia hung back and watched as Hagrid went into his hut only to return a couple of moments later with a pink umbrella.

"May I help?" Amelia found herself asking.

"Of course my dear, you may bandage him if you would like." Professor Kettleburn responded.

"Hagrid why do you have a pink umbrella?" Peter inquired.

"No reason." Hagrid responded. "Just in case a emergency tis all."

Peter looked at the half giant, obviously confused.

"Okay then... Sirius, are you ready?" Peter inquired.

Amelia turned to notice that Sirius too was lingering. "Let's stay and help out." he stated.

Peter sighed. "Alright,"."

Amelia smiled at the two boys as they approached. "So Amelia, do you always deal with dangerous creatures?" Sirius inquired.

Amelia chuckled slightly. "Only when the opportunity arises."

Peter laughed. "Well with Sirius, the opportunity might."

Professor Kettleburn handed Amelia the bandage and Peter the small vial of potion to place on the Kelpie's arm.

Amelia and the two boys appraoched the kelpie and he once again transformed into the handsome boy, the bridle now in the form of a loose leather necklace.

"I want to help you, may I see your arm?" Amelia asked the kelpie.

"For a price." the kelpie replied.

"A price?" Sirius asked.

"She must give me a lock of her hair." the kelpie stated.

Amelia looked at Professor Kettleburn curiously. The Professor too was at a loss for words. Eventually he just nodded.

"Umm... ok." Amelia said softly.

Sirius took a small knife from his pocket and moved so that he was in Amelia's line of sight. "May I?" he asked.

Amelia nodded. Sirius gently ran his fingers through Amelia's hair, his fingertips brushing against her cheek softly. Once he reached a good length, he quickly cut the strand of hair and placed it in the kelpie's outstretched hand.

"Here." he stated.

The kelpie's hand closed around the hair and he withdrew it, then he outstretched his other hand for Amelia.

Peter then stepped forward and gently dumped the vial of potion on the creature's hand.

"What's this for?" he asked Hagrid.

"To prevent infection." Hagrid replied.

Amelia then gently wrapped the bandage around the kelpie's hand, tieing a knot softly.

The kelpie then withdrew his hand and sank back down into the tub.

Amelia, Sirius, and Peter all turned back to Professor Kettleburn. "Why did it want her hair?" Peter asked.

"I honestly do not know. It could be as a memory of her, it could be because he still wants to devour her and this was the only way he could. Maybe he is going back to old love stories of maidens who would give their lovers locks of thier hair." Professor Kettleburn replied explaining each of his theories as they came to him.

Amelia felt herself shiver, imagining herself locked in the freezing grasp of the kelpie frightened her slightly.

"Why don't you three head back to the castle, your next classes will begin shortly." Professor Kettleburn stated, still pensive.

Amelia nodded silently and shouldering her bag once again, began the hike up the hill back to the castle.

"That was strange." Peter stated as the three walked together.

"You're telling me." Sirius said.

Amelia remaind silent, lost in her own thoughts. Did giving the kelpie a lock of her hair mean that she was now connected to him. Why did he demand a price for healing him? Then she remembered. The fey hated being in debt to a mortal, this way he was not indebted to her, because he posessed something of hers. She made a request to see the creature's arm. He demanded somethinf from her in exchange. They were even, in the eyes of the fey.

Once they reached the door. She turned to the boys.

"Thanks for your help back there, Sirius." she said softly.

Sirius nodded his eyes never leaving the girl's. Peter just grinned.

"We will see you around, Malfoy.' Peter stated.

Amelia smiled and walked towards her next class.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since the incident with the kelpie. Now, everytime that Amelia and Sirius would pass each other in the hallway they would exchange greetings and on occasion ask how the other was doing. If she was in a rush, Amelia would at least smile at him. Unfortunately, Bellatrix and Narcissa took to noticing this behavior as well.

"Why are you smiling at Sirius?" Bellatrix demanded as she and Amelia walked into the Great Hall together. They had just walked in and Sirius noticed Amelia, he waved to her from the Griffindor table and she smiled, raising her hand slightly in return.

"I see no reason not to be nice to him," Amelia stated although her cheeks were starting to turn pink. "After all he is in my year."

"Amelia, I can understand your strange compassion for halfbloods and mudbloods, mostly due to the unfortunate circumstances of you being sorted into Hufflepuff. But Sirius Black? He is a bloodtraitor through and through. Leaving his poor mother over the summer. Oh, you have heard about it! Dreadful, really. And after all she did for him." Bellatrix ranted softly.

"Yes, dreadful..." Amelia hated herself for agreeing with her friend. Sirius's mother was the worst, most vile woman she had ever met. Yet there was no point in arguing with Bellatrix. The two would never be able to see eye to eye, especially where blood lines were concerned.

"Besides," Bellatrix continued. "He is a complete and total man-whore. He sleeps with any girl he chooses. Don't fall for the Black charm, every male has them. He will chew you up and spit you back out faster then you can get your panties back on."

Amelia smirked slightly. "Thanks for the warning. I will see you later" she said softly as she approached the Slytherin table.

Bellatrix smiled "Yes you will." And sat down.

Amelia waved to the faces that she recognized at the table and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Hey you guys!" she greated happily as she perched down on one of the benches and helped herself to the beef stew and bread.

"We have practice tomorrow morning." Amos stated between bites of mashed potatoes.

Amelia smiled. "You finally convinced Potter to switch schedules with us?" she exclaimed.

"Well not exactly..." Amos trailed off.

"The bloody bastard planned a scrimmage with the team!" Rholanda exclaimed slamming down her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"You scheduled a scrimmage... with Griffindor...are you an idiot? Our new beaters don't stand a chance against Black!" Amelia said heatedly.

"Then you had better catch the snitch fast" Amos said simply.

Amelia narrowed her pretty pink eyes. "If I don't get knocked off my broom by Black."

Amos laughed. "Amelia, I am doing this so that we can get as many "matches" in as possible. We work great on the practice pitch, but aside from you, Rholanda, myself and a select few others, we aren't that good on the pitch. Besides, I know what you can do. I have never seen you get knocked off your broom by a bludger. You always manage to either avoid them, dodge them or outfly them"

Amelia blushed at the compliment. "I don't know if I agree with your plan. But I'll be there tomorrow morning." Amelia stated.

Rholanda glared. "At 6:00AM! Amos, you are a horrible Captain... I don't know why Tonks left you in charge."

Amelia laughed, and out of good nature... Amos laughed too. "You think I'm joking." Rholanda stated.

"Don't take it personally Amos, Rholanda just needs her beauty sleep is all." Amelia teased.

Her response was a piece of lettece to the head.

* * *

The next morning, still half asleep, the Hufflepuff and the Griffindor teams met on the quidditch pitch. Amelia stood shivering, her shoes getting wet, with her broom in hand. Her long curly silver blond hair was tied back in a haphazard ponytail. She stood slightly behind Amos and across from Sirius Black who looked just as miserable as she was. In front of her, Amos and James Potter, the Captain of the Griffindor team, were exchanging terms of this scrimmage.

"Look, Diggory I am risking my teammate to do this scrimmage with you five days before a match with Slytherin. I am not risking having any of my teammates hurt." James stated.

"So no bludgers and no bats?" Amos demanded, he sounded disgusted.

"Unless you have a better suggestion." James said crossing his arms.

Amelia found herself exchanging a rather frustrated expression with Sirius. He lifted his hand and moved it in a speaking motion, making a face the entire time. Amelia smiled, trying not to giggle.

"What about flags?" Amelia stated.

"What do you mean flags?" James demanded.

"Like flag football, the American kind!" Frank Longbottom stated excitedly.

Rholanda suddenly snapped out of sleep deprived stupor before speaking out quickly, "We will split into teams of two, and toss the quaffle before tossing it through the hoops... it will be like rugby almost. No tackling, if the other team grabs your flag, you have to stop there and pass the ball. Each team gets a certain number of times to try to make it to the goal posts and score."

"So American football?" Sirius inquired.

"Exactly." Frank said.

"So what about the seekers?" Amos inquired.

"The snitch will be flying around too. They can duke it out. Once the snitch is caught the game is over. But this time around, the snitch doesn't count for anything." James stated.

Amos and Rholanda exchanged glances before looking at Amelia.

"I'm in." she stated. She saw the Griffindor team all break out into smiles.

James grabbed the quaffle and threw it at Rholanda. "You start." he said.

The girl smirked. "Alright, you asked for it." she stated.

Every student on the field mounted their brooms.

"Once the snitch is released the game begins." Amos said.

Amelia lowered her body to her broom, ready. She noticed Sirius's eyes flit to hers for a mere second before he too began to focus on the small box that contained the snitch. The box opened and the small golden snitch flew out of the box towards the stands. Amelia shot off after it, James right behind her. All around them where broom sticks and the occasional quaffle, Amelia had to duck to avoid a quaffle to the head. From her perifial vision she noticed James almost get taken out by his own teammate.

The two seekers continued to chase the snitch up and down all around the pitch, neither one willing to give the other even the slightest advantage. Amelia had to admit that James was the better flyer, he could maneuver his broom with the same ease that he had walking. She could maneuver quite well, but not that well. Her advantage was that she was much lighter than James Potter, so she had speed. Yet since her turns had to be wider, and her dips a little too low, James would manage to keep up with her.

She heard her teammates burst into cheers. Aparently they had just scored. But she was too focused on the small golden -winged ball flying furiously in all directions. It suddnely took a deep dive and she followed, side by side with James. A competative glint suddenly appeared in James's eye and Amelia couldn't help but smirk back. There was no way that she was going to let James Potter think that he could get the best of her. She might loose, but she was going to put up one hell of a fight. They came closer and closer to the ground, 15 feet...10 feet...5 feet! They both yanked their broom handles up simultaneously, and continued to fly side by side after the snitch.

Amelia ducked again, when a quaffle zoomed towards her. From there, she was almost taken out by her teammate, Jonathan Bones, as he tried to cover Sirius Black. She flew into a corkscrew about 20 feet above the madness below her. Her sakura colored eyes scanned the pitch, trying to find the smallest hint of gold. Her breathing was hard and she could see her breath in the cold air.

She noticed that James had come to a slow down as well. She let out a sigh in relief, at least James hadn't caught the snitch at least not yet.

She scanned the pitch furiously trying to find the small glint of gold. Below her, she watched her teammates zoom around the pitch, their yellow practice uniforms contrasting so much with the cloudy sky. There it was! James was chasing something around the pitch low to the ground. She made a nose-dive towards James, hoping to get between him and the snitch. She managed to do it. She lowered herself as low to the broomstick as she could and chased after the snitch, James was right beside her. The snitch was within reaching distance. Amelia reached out her hand. James did as well.

She could almost feel her fingers encircle the snitch, the flap of its wings providing a slight breeze to her fingertips.

Then it happened. A burning sensation on her arm. Like a brand being pressed down on her forearm. Not thinking she let go of her broom and grasped the place where the Dark Mark was with the other arm. She instantly lost control of her broom and fell to the ground.

The impact of the ten foot fall was nothing compared to the pain in her arm. She heard cheering all around her as James caught the snitch. As the pain slowly began to fade, she was finally able to breath again.

"Amelia!" Amos screamed as he landed a few feet away from her.

She turned her head towards him, "I'm ok. Just got the wind knoced out of me." she replied, her breathing hard, but at least she was breathing.

Sirius appeared behind Amos, quickly followed by Rholanda, James, and both the Griffindor and Hufflepuff quidditch teams.

"Let's get her sitting up." Sirius stated. He kneeled down on the other side of Amelia and with Amos's help, gently put Amelia in a sitting position.

"We should get her to the hospital wing and have Madame Pomfrey check her out just in case." Jonathan Bones suggested.

"No!" Amelia cried out all too quickly.

The entire Hufflepuff team broke out into laughter. "She's fine." Rholanda stated.

The Griffindor team looked at the Hufflepuff team, slightly confused.

"Amelia never goes to Madame Pomfrey, she cannot stand the woman." Jonathan said with a smile still on his face.

"Well in that case," Sirius began standing up and offering a hand to Amelia.

She took his hand and was yanked up. "Then let's get out of here." she ended up chest to chest with him.

Their eyes met for a mere second before they both quickly stepped back.

"Anyways, dibs on the shower!" James yelled out before sprinting towards the castle.

"Damn it! You get back here James!" Sirius cried out before sprinting after him.

Amelia looked around at both teams. "They do know that there are showers down here right?" she inquired softly.

Alice Longbottom giggled softly. The petite brunette with a pixie cut, looked at Amelia with playful hazel colored eyes. Amelia decided that she liked her instantly.

"They do, but they forgot their clothes."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I just realized that I messed up and called Alice, Alice Longbottom... whoops. I do know that at this time she is not married to Frank Longbottom.

In the safety of her stall in the Hufflepuff locker room, Amelia climbed into the showers and looked at the angry dark mark on her arm. There was still a dull throbbing sensation, and when she touched it she could still feel the raised skin and movement of the snake as it curled around the skull.

She saw the immense table in the dining room of the Malfoy Mansion. The Death Eaters were all seatd, with Lord Voldemort sitting at its head.

"Where is our lovely Amelia?" he inquired in his high voice. Amelia couldn't help but shiver when he said her name.

"She is still at school, at Hogwarts, my lord." stated Abraxas Malfoy softly.

"Really? Does she have no means of arrival at my call?" the Dark Lord inquired.

A look of fear flashed across Lucius Malfoy's, who was sitting next to Abraxas, face.

"As you probably already know... my Lord...it is impossible for her to Apparate out of the school." Abraxas's wife, Lilura said softly. A few other members of the Malfoy family who were seated at the table nodded

Volemort's ruby eyes gazed around the room at the other Death Eaters. Amelia noticed Igor Karakaroff and Evan Rosier were among those seated around the table. She either didn't recognize or get a clear look at the rest of them. They stared at Voldemort the same way that Amelia realized she did, with adoration, and fear.

"Can we not figure out a way for her to come when we call her? She is beautiful, clever, and she is the perfect age to recruit more members." Voldemort continued, his fingertips gracefully sliding down the head of an enormous snake that Amelia instantly recognized as Nagini

At this statment, Lucius noticably paled. However, he managed to remain silent.

"We will think of something, my lord." Abraxas stated bowing his head.

Amelia felt her body slam against the wall of her shower stall as she caught her breath.

"Amelia is everything ok?" she heard a voice scream from outside the shower.

"Y-yeah! I-I'll be out in a minute." she called back.

Quickly she washed her hair and body before wrapping the towel around her thin body, and climbing out. She hid her arm from view as she walked past Rholanda and quickly pulled on her school uniform and robes.

"Ready?" she inquired, yanking her still wet hair up in a bun

Rholanda laughed. "Honestly Malfoy, I think that you should cut your hair." she pointed to her own pixie hair style.

Amelia laughed slightly, more a laugh of relief than anything else, Rholanda hadn't noticed the Dark Mark or that slight shakig of her hands.

"I can't pull that style off, besides my family would kill me" Amelia stated with a smile.

Rholanda nodded. "Alright well, let's get breakfast."

* * *

Amelia was sitting in the library, reading her ancient runes assignment when she heard someone plop down beside her.

"Lilly!" she cried out happily before practically leaping over the table to hug the redhead.

"It's so good to see you!" Lilly stated laughing and hugging Amelia's slender frame.

"I am so sorry I have't talked to you. I have been so busy with prefect things. Those damn Marauders!" Lilly huffed angrily.

Amelia rolled her eyes and sat back down in her seat. "So how are things with you and James?" she inquired.

"Bite me." Lilly responded.

"That great huh?" Amelia said sarcastically.

"Honestly, he is an arrogant toe-rag with nothing better to do than to ask me on dates and pick on Serverus." Lilly ranted.

"It is a shame that he picks on Serverus. However, the boy is head over heels in love with you, anyone with eyes can see that. I think that you should give him a chance. That's all." Amelia said.

"I will not give that jerk a chance." Lilly stated firmly.

Amelia smiled. She really did like Lilly, however the fact that the redhead was a muggle-born did concern her. Not because of her blood-status Goodness no, but because of what might happen to her. She was terrified that if she got too close to Lilly that the lovely green-eyed girl would get hurt. Or worse killed. She had alread witnessed the death of one muggle. She could not endure it again.

"Well did you bring your work?" Amelia inquired softly. She didn't notice a bag, but she could hope.

"No, I was just making rounds. And I saw you sitting here and thought I would pop by to say hello." Lilly said happily.

Amelia gave the girl a brillant smile. "It's so good to see you, Lilly." she stated honestly.

"You too. We need to get together sometime. Sometime that is not a study session." Lilly announced.

Amelia did her best to hide the doubt that flashed through her eyes. Looking up at Lilly she realized that the girl didn't notice. "We do." she managed to choke out, hoping that Lilly did not hear the hesitation either.

"Awesome! Well I have to go, bye!" Lilly waved before disappearing out the door.

"Good night" Amelia replied to Lilly's retreating form.

Amelia returned to her assignment. She couldn't get much done, because no less than three minutes after Lilly left, she was interrupted by another visitor.

"You know, spending time with her will get you nowhere." a voice stated.

"Do not try to pull that card on me, Severus. You are in love with the girl." she tured her head toward him.

"But I love her enough to keep her away from all the danger that both she and us would endure." Severus managed to growl out.

Amelia sighed. The greasy haired boy did have a point.

"Have you heard from him?" Serverus inquired breaking her from her thoughts.

"What?" she demanded.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know that you have the Dark Mark." Serverus stated darkly, his voice low

Amelia narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Well, have you?" he asked again.

"Yes." Amelia replied, picking up her quill again. Indicating to Serverus that she was finished with the conversation.

However, the boy decided to ignore her not so subtle hint. "How many times?" he inquired.

"It is no concern of yours, now go away." she replied angrily not bothering to look up from her textbook.

"I just want to know, I am planning on joining when I graduate." he said softly.

"If you join, then Lilly will never love you." Amelia stated her voice dangerously low.

That got the boy to shut up, he lowered his black eyes.

"She still cares about you. If you stopped being so horrible to her then she might love you again." Amelia stated her voice softening.

"I can't." he replied, his eyes hardening again.

"Why? So that no one will know your true blood status?" she sneered. That was a low blow and she knew it, but right now she didn't care. She just wanted him to go away, and actually think about what he was willing to get himself into if he joined the Death Eaters.

She saw his hand twitch towards his wand. "Expelliarmus!" she cried out, his wand flew to her hand and she pointed it back at him.

She held his wand as a short, tense silence broke between them. Amelia gasped slightly before returning Serverus his wand."I am sorry, I went too far with that last statement."

"Yes, you did." Serverus replied tucking his wand back into his robes. Both slightly in shock of how quickly she had managed to disarm the boy, and figure out that he was about to attack her.

A silence fell between the two.

"You should go, before either one of us says or does something stupid." Amelia said softly, sitting down in her chair once more.

Serverus nodded softly, silently accepting her apology. "You're right, good night Amelia."

She turned towards the boy and nodded as well "Good night Serverus."

Amelia tried to study more, but her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't hold her quill tight enough to write. Sighing, she shoved her books back into her bag and walked out of the library to the kitchens.

She was surprised to find Sirius Black sitting at one of the tables drinking from a goblet. Her breathe caught slightly, he was a god. His physique like that of a Roman God, chesiled to perfection. His shaggy black hair had a slight curl to it. And silver eyes met her's.

"Sorry... I- I will come back later" she managed to stutter.

He smirked slightly, amused by her slight stutter. It must happen a lot. "No it's fine. You can stay."

Amelia smiled softly and sat down with a huff heavily on the bench a comfortable distance away from him.

He looked over at her. "Bad day?" he asked.

She looked over at him, managing a weak smile "Oh yeah"

Sirius was about to open his mouth, but was interrupted when a House Elf appeared.

"Is Miss Malfoy needing anything?" the House Elf inquired with a bow so deep, it's ears brushed the ground

"Just a tea with milk and sugar, please" Amelia replied softly.

"I will be getting it now." the House Elf replied.

"Thank you" Amelia replied.

Sirius was looking at the girl, slightly puzzled.

Amelia let out a laugh "Just because I am a Malfoy doesn't mean that I behave like my family, Black"

The boy quickly looked down at his drink. "Just so you know, love, that tea won't do you much good." he stated changing subjects.

"Oh no?" she inquired.

"Nope. You are going to need something a bit stronger."

Amelia snorted with laughter. "And you are trying to tell me that Hogwarts will serve students Firewhiskey?"

Sirius gave her a crooked smile, that caused her heart to skip a beat. "Well, not Hogwarts per say... but I happen to have a bottle on me." he stated.

Amelia looked at him. "I have no idea how you managed," Sirius opened his mouth. "Nor do I want to know." she said cutting him off.

"So is that a yes or a no, love?" he inquired.

She sighed softly. "That's yes."

He summoned a second goblet and pulled a bottle of firewhiskey from behind him. He then filled the goblet and handed it to Amelia.

The boy then raised his goblet into the air. "To shitty days." he stated.

Amelia clicked her goblet to his with a satisfying clink. "To shitty days" she repeated before taking a drink. The firewhiskey burned its way down her throat, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"So Malfoy," Sirius began once the burning sensation had left his throat. "What has made your day so tragic?" he inquired.

"I didn't say tragic, I said bad. There is a difference." Amelia pointed out.

Sirius sighed. "Fine, what made your day so _bad_?"

"You mean before or after Potter and Diggory dragged our butts out on the pitch at 5:00 am?" Amelia asked, taking a drink of her firewhiskey.

"After." Sirius replied taking a drink of his own.

"Oh...well, just some drama." she replied.

"Whoever the git is, don't let him get the best of you, love." Sirius said with a smile. Once again, Amelia could feel her heartbeat speed up.

"Haha I think you're right."

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"What brings you here, Black?" Amelia asked.

"Eh..." Sirius shrugged.

Amelia snorted. "That explains a lot." she replied.

"So does _just some drama_." Sirius said mocking her.

Amelia rolled her pink eyes, taking another drink.

"So neither of us are saying anything huh?" Black asked.

"Looks like it." Amelia replied, drinking again.

Sirius took a sideways glance at her before taking another drink.

"Well then, this should make for an interesting night." he said.

Amelia couldn't help the smile the played across her features.

"Ah, there is the dazzling Malfoy smile." Sirius stated.

Amelia prayed that her cheeks weren't turning bright red.

Sirius leaned over and refilled Amelia's goblet before pouring more firewhiskey in his own. "So, how did you get sorted into Hufflepuff?" he inquired.

Amelia took a sip of her firewhiskey. "I could ask you that same question reguarding how you got sorted into Griffindor."

Sirius paused and took a drink of his firewhiskey. "I just fit the description I guess." he replied. Amelia could tell that he never really put any thought into it.

"I guess that's how I got sorted into Hufflepuff." Amelia replied.

"So obviously you don't give a rat's ass about blood status." Sirius stated more than asked.

Amelia laughed, thinking about her interactions with Lilly, Serverus, and Bellatrix. "Obviously."

Sirius smirked and took another drink of firewhiskey, Amelia followed his suit.

"Good. I thought you were different." Sirius stated.

"Is that a good thing or a bad one?" Amelia asked.

"However you want to view it," Sirius replied. He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I personally think it's a very good thing."

A small shiver surged its way through Amelia's body. She hoped that Sirius didn't notice.

She wasn't so lucky, he pulled back with an arrogant smirk. Luckily he remained silent. Amelia finished her firewhiskey.

"Anyways," she said standing up, only to wobble a bit. She silently cursed herself, she had always been a light-weight when it came to drinkig.

Sirius stood up and caught her, steading her by her elbow. "Steady there, Malfoy."

"I'm fine." she stated gently pulling away. She took a couple steps away from him to prove that she was alright. He seemed convinced.

"Good night, Sirius. Thank you for the firewhiskey and your company." she said with a smile. She was surprised to find that she actually ment what she was saying. She had enjoyed her night with Sirius.

"Anytime Amelia. Sweet dreams." he replied.

Amelia walked out of the kitchen smiling slightly.

Little did she know that Sirius's eyes didn't leave her until the door slammed shut.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of weeks at Hogwarts went on as normal for Amelia, well as normal as could be when a red hot pain runs through her arm every few days. Hiding it was becoming more and more complicated.

She was sure that Narcissa and Bellatrix would be thrilled to see that she possessed the Dark Mark, the two girls had mentioned wanting to become servants of the Dark Lord multiple times in passing; but Amelia couldn't help but wonder why they wanted to join in the first place, why anyone would want to join in the first place.

Power.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she wandered through the hallways towards the front door where she planned on sitting in a tree and reading.

Stepping out of the castle and into the sunlight was like a heavy weight was lifted from her chest, she inhaled the clear air and closed her eyes briefly. She was supposed to be outside, not trapped in the castle. A soft breeze whipped her waist length hair around her face, but she didn't mind.

For once, her mind was clear of any worries. Of her brother, of school, of the Dark Mark, of Voldemort himself. She opened her eyes and begin her trek down the marble staircase in search of a tree that she could climb and read in.

She found a perfect tree, tall and sturdy with branches that seemed to make a cradle about 20 feet above her head. She walked up to it and began to circle it slowly looking for the best place for foot and hand holds.

"Woah!" a masculine voice yelled and a female shrieked.

Amelia jumped and suddenly noticed Sirius Black holding Mary MacDonald in a romantic embrace; his arms around her waist and her fingers still tangled in his black hair.

"Oh excuse me!" Amelia cried out stepping backwards quickly.

Mary giggled loudly. "Sorry, Amelia!" she turned her attention back to Sirius who was looking at Amelia strangely.

"Please continue." Amelia joked before turning and walking away from the tree.

She put her hands on her burning face as she walked towards the lake.

"That was a perfectly good tree." she huffed to herself as she climbed onto the roof of the boat house on the lake.

Once she was settled, Amelia looked at the silvery and blue water admiring the view and the way that the water rippled with the movements of the giant squid and she guessed mermaids that lived in the depths.

She laid back on the roof and allowed her eyes to flutter to sleep.

"Amelia." a voice hissed softly in her ear.

Amelia looked up to see herself pictured in a mirror; blond hair hanging down to her tiny waist, pale skin, and pink eyes stared back at her. But it wasn't her reflection that terrified her, it was the one behind her. Lord Voldemort stood beside and slightly behind her. His tall, thin body cloaked in black, his face near hers whispering into her ear.

"You know what you must do." he whispered to her. She closed her eyes willing the image to disappear.

"We can only pretend things don't exist for so long."

She opened her eyes again to see a man dressed in the tattered remains of a pilot's uniform chained to the walls of the Malfoy dungeon.

"Jude." she heard herself whisper as a tear began to slide down her cheek.

Said man looked up and his hazel eyes met hers briefly before his was engulfed in green light, and a scream escaped his body.

At least she thought that it was his, it could have been hers that echoed along with his in the dark dungeon.

She sat up quickly with a scream. Her breathing was harsh and shallow as she tried to force air into her lungs.

"Amelia?" a familiar alto voice sounded.

"Rholanda!" Amelia cried out before throwing herself into the arms of one of her best friends.

The other quidditch player was shocked when her best friend all but jumped into her arms, but did what any friend would do and held her tightly. She felt Amelia's tiny body shake with sobs and just petted her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her best friend.

"It's going to be ok, it was just a dream" she muttered to her friend.

Amelia looked at her forearm from behind Rholanda's shoulder only to see the Dark Mark glaring viciously back at her.

"I hope so."

* * *

"When did Black and Mary MacDonald get together?" Lilly Evans whispered to Amelia when she noticed Mary dragging Sirius behind a bookshelf in the History section of the library.

"I don't know, I was unfortunate enough to stumble upon them in the woods a couple of weeks ago." Amelia replied not looking up from her Potions assignment, she wasn't going to admit that she was jealous of Mary, what girl wouldn't be. Sirius was a very attractive man, and to top it all off he intrigued her.

"I just don't understand, I mean Black is almost as big of a toe rag as Potter, but he has so much potential... Mary seems like five steps backwards."

"She's the type of girl that Black's mother would despise, that's why he goes for her."

"What do you mean?" Lilly inquired.

Amelia took a deep breath. "I am not trying to insult you at all, nor am I about to pull the blood superiority bull that is running around recently. Just a heads up."

Lilly put down her quill and nodded.

"The Blacks are a noble and pure blood house. There has never been a drop of tainted blood that was not killed or disowned in over 1,000 years. Andromeda was disowned the moment she began talking to Ted Tonks. Mary is not from a well known pure blood family, in fact her blood is pretty dirty if you want to follow the lines. She is also easy, and according to Bellatrix has a horrible fashion sense. The type of girl that a woman like Wilburga would despise."

Lilly sighed. "Teenage rebellion at its finest."

Amelia could not help the giggle that escaped her lips. "I go on and on about blood supremacy this and that, and about how people who are not pure blood are unworthy. And all you take from this is teenage rebellion. You are something else, Lilly."

Lilly giggled as well "If you put it that way" she trailed off.

Amelia smiled. Although it did not reach her eyes. Her days with Lilly Evans were numbered, the last thing that she needed was to put Lilly Evans in danger.

"Anyways, this sleeping potion that we are supposed to be brewing...was it supposed to turn purple today?"

"No...it was supposed to turn orange." Lilly answered furrowing her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Oh," Amelia looked down at her notes again. "Where the hell did I go wrong then?" she muttered more to herself than to Lilly.

"You probably added too much Worm's Wood, Jessica Ambrey did that and hers turned a purple color." Lilly replied.

Amelia rested her head on the table. "So how am I going to fix it?"

"Imagine it like cooking, just add the other ingredients until you get it to match."

"You're a genius." Amelia replied looking up from the table.

"Of course she is." James Potter stated appearing from behind a bookcase.

Lilly sighed. "Potter." she greeted.

"Hello my beautiful Lilly Flower, and Amelia." James replied.

"Hi James." Amelia said with a smile.

"What are you two lovely ladies doing?" James inquired.

Lilly rolled her pretty green eyes. "What does it look like we are doing, James?"

"Studying?" James questioned.

"Obviously."

Amelia couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.

Lilly's almond shaped eyes narrowed at her.

"Well would you look at the time, it's a freckle past a hair, I need to get back to the dorms!" Amelia stated standing up quickly and shoving her books into her messenger bag.

Lilly sent her a look that if looks could kill, Amelia would be a pile of ashes.

"OK, farewell!" James stated with a wave, oblivious to what Amelia had just done.

Amelia smiled and waved before all but running out of the library.

* * *

A few minutes later Amelia walked into the Hufflepuff common room where she immediately took a seat in an armchair right next to the fire. She was about to open her book when the familiar pain in her arm began once again.

"Amelia" a familiar high pitched voice hissed.

The girl gripped her arm and looked around the common room. She was alone.

"W-what do you want?" she whispered.

"Why have you not answered my summons?" his voice echoed in her head.

"I am in school," she replied softly, still looking around the room. "How are you speaking to me?" she asked.

"If you trust me, you can learn these things as well. The Dark Mark is more than just a summons, my dear. You are mine now, you are loyal to me. In all due time you will be able to see me once again. Once you master apparition, you will be with us once again."

"Y-Yes, My Lord." she stuttered back.

"Good." He replied.

"Wait...what about Lucius?" she asked softly. She hadn't heard from him since he received his mission from Voldemort.

"He is alive, and exactly where he needs to be. Soon you will join him in your place as well."

"Y-Yes. Th-Thank you." Amelia managed to answer.

"We will be contacting you." Voldemort responded before all but vanishing from her thoughts.

Amelia released a breath she didn't realize that she had been holding before collapsing back into the chair. She rolled up the sleeve of her sweater and looked at the brand on her skin.

That's what it was a brand, and she was now member of a heard of cattle headed towards the slaughter. Because that's what would happen. A slaughter.

Disgusted, she rolled her sleeve back down, not wanting to look at the deformity on her arm.

Her hands were shaking and a cold sweat had broken out on her forehead. She made herself take a few deep breaths, but that didn't help. Every shadow looked menacing, each one moving with the movement of the fire crackling in the fireplace before her.

"He talked to me." she repeated to herself over and over again, wrapping her hands around her knees and linking her fingers tight to keep her hands from shaking.

She sat in the common room staring at the fire until it was mere embers. When the shadows became too much, she lit up her wand and wandered silently to the girl's dorm.

She picked up one of Helena's many stuffed animals before crawling into bed, holding the stuffed cat tightly against her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple of weeks at Hogwarts went on as normal for Amelia, well as normal as could be when a red hot pain runs through her arm every few days. Hiding it was becoming more and more complicated.

She was sure that Narcissa and Bellatrix would be thrilled to see that she possessed the Dark Mark, the two girls had mentioned wanting to become servants of the Dark Lord multiple times in passing; but Amelia couldn't help but wonder why they wanted to join in the first place, why anyone would want to join in the first place.

Power.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she wandered through the hallways towards the front door where she planned on sitting in a tree and reading.

Stepping out of the castle and into the sunlight was like a heavy weight was lifted from her chest, she inhaled the clear air and closed her eyes briefly. She was supposed to be outside, not trapped in the castle. A soft breeze whipped her waist length hair around her face, but she didn't mind.

For once, her mind was clear of any worries. Of her brother, of school, of the Dark Mark, of Voldemort himself. She opened her eyes and begin her trek down the marble staircase in search of a tree that she could climb and read in.

She found a perfect tree, tall and sturdy with branches that seemed to make a cradle about 20 feet above her head. She walked up to it and began to circle it slowly looking for the best place for foot and hand holds.

"Woah!" a masculine voice yelled and a female shrieked.

Amelia jumped and suddenly noticed Sirius Black holding Mary MacDonald in a romantic embrace; his arms around her waist and her fingers still tangled in his black hair.

"Oh excuse me!" Amelia cried out stepping backwards quickly.

Mary giggled loudly. "Sorry, Amelia!" she turned her attention back to Sirius who was looking at Amelia strangely.

"Please continue." Amelia joked before turning and walking away from the tree.

She put her hands on her burning face as she walked towards the lake.

"That was a perfectly good tree." she huffed to herself as she climbed onto the roof of the boat house on the lake.

Once she was settled, Amelia looked at the silvery and blue water admiring the view and the way that the water rippled with the movements of the giant squid and she guessed mermaids that lived in the depths.

She laid back on the roof and allowed her eyes to flutter to sleep.

"Amelia." a voice hissed softly in her ear.

Amelia looked up to see herself pictured in a mirror; blond hair hanging down to her tiny waist, pale skin, and pink eyes stared back at her. But it wasn't her reflection that terrified her, it was the one behind her. Lord Voldemort stood beside and slightly behind her. His tall, thin body cloaked in black, his face near hers whispering into her ear.

"You know what you must do." he whispered to her. She closed her eyes willing the image to disappear.

"We can only pretend things don't exist for so long."

She opened her eyes again to see a man dressed in the tattered remains of a pilot's uniform chained to the walls of the Malfoy dungeon.

"Jude." she heard herself whisper as a tear began to slide down her cheek.

Said man looked up and his hazel eyes met hers briefly before his was engulfed in green light, and a scream escaped his body.

At least she thought that it was his, it could have been hers that echoed along with his in the dark dungeon.

She sat up quickly with a scream. Her breathing was harsh and shallow as she tried to force air into her lungs.

"Amelia?" a familiar alto voice sounded.

"Rholanda!" Amelia cried out before throwing herself into the arms of one of her best friends.

The other quidditch player was shocked when her best friend all but jumped into her arms, but did what any friend would do and held her tightly. She felt Amelia's tiny body shake with sobs and just petted her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her best friend.

"It's going to be ok, it was just a dream" she muttered to her friend.

Amelia looked at her forearm from behind Rholanda's shoulder only to see the Dark Mark glaring viciously back at her.

"I hope so."

* * *

"When did Black and Mary MacDonald get together?" Lilly Evans whispered to Amelia when she noticed Mary dragging Sirius behind a bookshelf in the History section of the library.

"I don't know, I was unfortunate enough to stumble upon them in the woods a couple of weeks ago." Amelia replied not looking up from her Potions assignment, she wasn't going to admit that she was jealous of Mary, what girl wouldn't be. Sirius was a very attractive man, and to top it all off he intrigued her.

"I just don't understand, I mean Black is almost as big of a toe rag as Potter, but he has so much potential... Mary seems like five steps backwards."

"She's the type of girl that Black's mother would despise, that's why he goes for her."

"What do you mean?" Lilly inquired.

Amelia took a deep breath. "I am not trying to insult you at all, nor am I about to pull the blood superiority bull that is running around recently. Just a heads up."

Lilly put down her quill and nodded.

"The Blacks are a noble and pure blood house. There has never been a drop of tainted blood that was not killed or disowned in over 1,000 years. Andromeda was disowned the moment she began talking to Ted Tonks. Mary is not from a well known pure blood family, in fact her blood is pretty dirty if you want to follow the lines. She is also easy, and according to Bellatrix has a horrible fashion sense. The type of girl that a woman like Wilburga would despise."

Lilly sighed. "Teenage rebellion at its finest."

Amelia could not help the giggle that escaped her lips. "I go on and on about blood supremacy this and that, and about how people who are not pure blood are unworthy. And all you take from this is teenage rebellion. You are something else, Lilly."

Lilly giggled as well "If you put it that way" she trailed off.

Amelia smiled. Although it did not reach her eyes. Her days with Lilly Evans were numbered, the last thing that she needed was to put Lilly Evans in danger.

"Anyways, this sleeping potion that we are supposed to be brewing...was it supposed to turn purple today?"

"No...it was supposed to turn orange." Lilly answered furrowing her perfectly sculpted eyebrows.

"Oh," Amelia looked down at her notes again. "Where the hell did I go wrong then?" she muttered more to herself than to Lilly.

"You probably added too much Worm's Wood, Jessica Ambrey did that and hers turned a purple color." Lilly replied.

Amelia rested her head on the table. "So how am I going to fix it?"

"Imagine it like cooking, just add the other ingredients until you get it to match."

"You're a genius." Amelia replied looking up from the table.

"Of course she is." James Potter stated appearing from behind a bookcase.

Lilly sighed. "Potter." she greeted.

"Hello my beautiful Lilly Flower, and Amelia." James replied.

"Hi James." Amelia said with a smile.

"What are you two lovely ladies doing?" James inquired.

Lilly rolled her pretty green eyes. "What does it look like we are doing, James?"

"Studying?" James questioned.

"Obviously."

Amelia couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.

Lilly's almond shaped eyes narrowed at her.

"Well would you look at the time, it's a freckle past a hair, I need to get back to the dorms!" Amelia stated standing up quickly and shoving her books into her messenger bag.

Lilly sent her a look that if looks could kill, Amelia would be a pile of ashes.

"OK, farewell!" James stated with a wave, oblivious to what Amelia had just done.

Amelia smiled and waved before all but running out of the library.

* * *

A few minutes later Amelia walked into the Hufflepuff common room where she immediately took a seat in an armchair right next to the fire. She was about to open her book when the familiar pain in her arm began once again.

"Amelia" a familiar high pitched voice hissed.

The girl gripped her arm and looked around the common room. She was alone.

"W-what do you want?" she whispered.

"Why have you not answered my summons?" his voice echoed in her head.

"I am in school," she replied softly, still looking around the room. "How are you speaking to me?" she asked.

"If you trust me, you can learn these things as well. The Dark Mark is more than just a summons, my dear. You are mine now, you are loyal to me. In all due time you will be able to see me once again. Once you master apparition, you will be with us once again."

"Y-Yes, My Lord." she stuttered back.

"Good." He replied.

"Wait...what about Lucius?" she asked softly. She hadn't heard from him since he received his mission from Voldemort.

"He is alive, and exactly where he needs to be. Soon you will join him in your place as well."

"Y-Yes. Th-Thank you." Amelia managed to answer.

"We will be contacting you." Voldemort responded before all but vanishing from her thoughts.

Amelia released a breath she didn't realize that she had been holding before collapsing back into the chair. She rolled up the sleeve of her sweater and looked at the brand on her skin.

That's what it was a brand, and she was now member of a heard of cattle headed towards the slaughter. Because that's what would happen. A slaughter.

Disgusted, she rolled her sleeve back down, not wanting to look at the deformity on her arm.

Her hands were shaking and a cold sweat had broken out on her forehead. She made herself take a few deep breaths, but that didn't help. Every shadow looked menacing, each one moving with the movement of the fire crackling in the fireplace before her.

"He talked to me." she repeated to herself over and over again, wrapping her hands around her knees and linking her fingers tight to keep her hands from shaking.

She sat in the common room staring at the fire until it was mere embers. When the shadows became too much, she lit up her wand and wandered silently to the girl's dorm.

She picked up one of Helena's many stuffed animals before crawling into bed, holding the stuffed cat tightly against her. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia entered the Great Hall with a huge yawn, her pretty features pale, her hair a tangled mass of curls, and her pretty pink eyes were rimmed with dark circles.

"Amelia, you don't look so good." Amos commented taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I haven't really been sleeping much these past few days. Pass me something with a high caffeine content, please." She yawned. Her nights had been plagued with nightmares of Voldemort, the fact that he could speak to her through the brand of the Dark Mark unnerved her to no end. Meanwhile, her imagination went wild with what Lucius could be doing; was he alive? Had he been caught and killed by aurors? Had the Dark Lord killed him?

Amos handed her the pitcher of black tea.

"The wizarding world really needs to succumb wonder of muggle coffee." She muttered as she poured herself a cup.

Amo chuckled, "at least your sense of humor is still intact."

Amelia sighed. "What are we doing in charms today?"

Before Amos could answer, Amelia's barn owl, Soren landed before her and lifted a small foot. Amelia gently untied the letter from the raptor's talons smiled when he hopped up on her shoulder.

She tickled his feathers before opening the letter. Soren liked to "read" her letters with her. She figured it was his way of making sure that his job was done, and probably why he was such a smart creature.

"Whenever that happens, I always wish that I had a camera." Helena stated as she looked at the girl with the owl perched on her slender shoulder reading.

Amelia and the owl both looked up briefly, blinking their large eyes. Helena snorted before sitting down next to Amos and helping herself to some pancakes.

_Dear Amelia,_

_I can't tell you much more, other than I am safe. My assignment is going well, he will be proud of me._

_He wants you. He is enthralled by you, and your skills with magical creatures._

_We will be in contact soon. Be safe._

_Your brother,_

_Lucius_

A flood of relief swam over Amelia, although she had no idea where he was or what was going on, Lucius was safe and obviously succeeding in his mission if Voldemort was proud.

"What is it? You look like 500 kilos were just lifted from your shoulders."

Amelia nodded. "That's what it feels like. I hadn't heard from Lucius in a while and I just got a letter from him."

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping?" Helena asked.

"Part of it." She answered. The blond was ashamed to admit that she had woken up Helena more than once sneaking in and out of the dorm when she couldn't sleep.

A sudden sob was heard from the Griffindor Table, as Mary McDonald jumped from the table and ran out of the Great Hall. Sirius Black was seen standing and rubbing the back of his head slowly before James Potter tugged on his sleeve to get the other boy to sit down.

"Looks like Black is back on the market." Rholanda commented standing up from the table and stretching her lithe body.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "How long did that last? Three weeks?"

"That's a new record for Black", Amos commented as he too stood up.

The four friends exited the Great Hall together and began walking to their respected classes. The four parted ways at the Charms classroom where Amos and Amelia ambled into the classroom and took their seats.

A few moments later Remus sat down beside Amelia again, Amelia gave him a smile.

"You look exhausted." Remus stated as a greeting.

"Good to see you too." Amelia replied. She looked the other boy up and down, "You don't look too hot yourself."

"It was a rough night…" Remus trailed off.

"Tell me about it." Amelia stated in response, folding her hands and resting her head on her arms.

Remus did the same.

When class started it took all Amelia had to pay attention to Professor Flitwik.

Remus nudged her on occasion to wake her up. She sighed, trying every trick she had to stay awake.

At the end of the class Remus walked with her out the door and down the hallway towards Ancient Runes. "Maybe, you should go to the dorms and sleep." He suggested.

Amelia stifled a yawn. "I wish, I just need to make it through this and Care of magical creatures and then I'm done."

"Take it from someone who knows, sometimes you need to take a day for your body to recover." Remus stated softly.

Amelia smirked. "Listen to the prefect trying to tell me to skip a day." She stated.

As she and Remus continued to walk towards Ancient Runes, she noticed that Sirius Black had not joined them. "Where's Sirius?" she inquired.

"Sleeping in the dorms like you should be. You could say that he had a rough night as well."

Amelia nodded, although she was curious, the guarded look on Lupin's face made her decide not to pry any deeper.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Amelia, she was just too tired to care about any of her classes, including Care for Magical Creatures which was indeed her favorite course.

Although the idea of Voldemort still worried her, the knowledge that Lucius was at least safe relieved her immensely. So much so that she decided to skip supper and just go to bed. Nightmares or not she was exhausted and ready for some ambiance of relaxation.

On her way out of the Great Hall, Amelia ran into none other than Sirius Black.

"Wotcher." Black greeted as he stopped to speak to the Malfoy girl.

"Hey" Amelia replied tiredly.

"You look awful, are you sick?" Sirius asked his gray eyes looking slightly concerned.

"Just overtired." She replied softly, suddenly self conscious about how awful she really looked. She looked at the other boy and noticed the bruise on his left cheekbone and the fact that his right hand was bandaged.

"What happened?" she asked reaching out towards his face but stopping herself.

"Rough night." Sirius replied nonchalantly.

"Hmm…that tends to be a common trait with you marauders." Amelia mused.

"You need some sleep and the famous Sirius Black hot chocolate." The boy stated simply with a smile.

"I really just want the sleep part." The girl replied as she attempted to step around him.

"Oh no, we are going to the kitchens and I am going to make it for you myself." Sirius stated as he draped an arm over her shoulders and began to lead a very reluctant Amelia further and further from her bed.

As usual the kitchens were buzzing with house elves running around preparing meals. When one of them caught sight of Sirius and Amelia, it stopped and bowed deeply.

"What can Blinky be getting for you sir and miss?"

Sirius smiled. "Two hot chocolates please."

The elf nodded before vanishing with a loud crack, only to reappear within seconds , two mugs of hot chocolate balanced perfectly on a silver tray.

Sirius and Amelia both thanked Blinky.

However, before Amelia could take her hot chocolate, Sirius removed a flask from a pocket in his robes and proceeded to pour some type of liquor into each mug.

Amelia opened her mouth to object, but the boy shook his head and simply handed her the hot chocolate.

Amelia took a curious sip, the familiar cinnamon taste of the fire whiskey mixed with the hot chocolate actually wasn't too bad.

"How does this help?" she inquired.

"It's alcohol and chocolate, two things that women love." Sirius stated wriggling his eyebrows.

"That is one of the more sexist comments I have heard in a while," Amelia replied sarcastically. "Although it's red wine and chocolate."

Sirius looked at her. "Well red wine and hot chocolate would not mix together too well."

Amelia laughed then and took another drink of her hot chocolate. The two sat in silence for a few moments both drinking their hot chocolate.

By the time Amelia had finished her hot chocolate, she felt warm and a bit giggly.

"How much whiskey did you pour into my hot chocolate?" she asked.

"About 1/3 of the mug," Sirius replied. "Are you that big of a lightweight, Malfoy?"

"I haven't eaten anything today." She replied with a faint blush on her features.

Sirius smirked and scooted closer to the girl. "So are you drunk when I am pretty?" he inquired suggestively.

"You wish."

The boy laughed and leaned back, but remained close enough to the girl for her to feel his body heat.

"Can I go to bed yet?" she inquired after a moment.

"Depends, can I join you?" Sirius inquired again.

"I am so not that drunk."

"I can fix that."

"No."

"Well at least wait for me to finish my own hot chocolate, or I can make you another." Sirius replied.

"I don't think so." But she did sit and wait for the other boy to finish drinking his hot chocolate.

Sirius stood up and Amelia followed suit, but fatigue and the slight bit of firewhiskey made her head spin and the boy caught her as she stumbled.

Amelia stepped out of his welcoming grasp quickly. "Thank you for the hot chocolate, Sirius. I am going to head to bed." she stated as she began to walk towards the exit.

"Amelia." He caught her wrist and turned her around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Be careful with yourself." He stated his silver eyes looking deep into her pink ones before he walked her to the door and they split ways at the corridor to the Hufflepuff common room.


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia was walking down the hallways at Hogwarts, it was the weekend and she was on her way to the owlry to check on Soren. That morning the small owl had simply flown in to visit her, yanking on her hair on occasion and preening her hair with his beak.

She turned the corner to see Sirius Black obviously setting up some type of pulley system for a prank. She coughed announcing her presence and held up her hands in mock defeat. "I come in peace." She stated with a smile.

"Amelia!" the boy cried out enthusiastically. "Just the girl I need." He grabbed her wrist quickly and handed her a piece of wire so thin that it was almost invisible.

"Muggle fishing wire," he stated answering her unasked question. "Now hold this while I go tie down the other end."

Amelia did as she was asked, her wide rosette eyes taking in the entire system that Sirius had created. She wasn't sure what to make of it to be honest. There was a pulley attached to a bucket of what she could only assume was something gross. A bag of feathers was hanging precariously from the ceiling.

"This looks pretty intense." Amelia stated.

"You have no idea!" Sirius answered tying a knot in the fishing line.

"So who is the poor bastard who got on your bad side?" Amelia found herself asking.

"Rodolphus LeStrange…and hopefully Bellatrix, although any Slytherin would do." He explained taking the other end of the wire from her grasp and pulling it tightly before tying it down as well.

Amelia giggled slightly. The thought of one of her friends being covered in feathers was pretty entertaining. Although having the wrath of Bellatrix unleashed upon her was not exactly something that she wanted. The last thing that she needed was to have her brother or worse her father find out that she was causing trouble with Sirius Black.

Sirius was a blood traitor amongst a majority of the pureblood community, although Amelia personally couldn't blame him. Walburga was a horrid woman who was so narrow minded she had to be slapped in the face with the truth multiple times before she realized that she needed to change her ways.

You would think that disowning two of her relatives was enough…but alas.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused Sirius to grab Amelia's wrist and hide them both behind a door.

The voices of a couple of seventh year Slytherins echoed down the hallway, their voices carrying on about the upcoming quidditch match against the Ravenclaw team.

"Is that Snape and your brother?" Amelia inquired.

"Perfect!" Sirius exclaimed holding onto a piece of fishing line.

"What did Snape ever do to you guys anyways? I mean it's true that he is a greasy creep, but that doesn't mean that you and your friends need to-"

"Shhh." Sirius shushed her.

"I think that we have a good chance, I mean with Rosier as our new beater… AHHHHH"

Amelia and Sirius watched as the bucket, triggered by the piece of fishing wire was tripped and an immense amount of what looked like honey fell on top of the two Slytherins.

"Black. You are dead!" Snape yelled firing a hex in their general direction. Regulus was still coughing up feathers, but he sent some type of silent incantation their way.

"Oh shit." Sirius laughed as he and Amelia broke into a run as they were chased by the two Slytherins throwing hex after hex after them.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Sirius caught her as she was about to run past him and threw her in a broom closet before climbing in himself and slamming the door.

"Where the hell…" Regulus asked as he skidded to a stop before the door.

"Who cares. We will get him back later. I want to wash this stuff off me." Snape sneered.

When the sound of the boys' footsteps faded, Amelia and Sirius broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Did you see Snape's face!" Sirius gasped between giggles.

Amelia nodded.

As their laughter faded, she noticed Sirius looked down at her curiously. "Sirius?"

He took a step towards her and she matched it with a step backwards, he took another and she matched it once again until her back hit the wall of the broom closet.

"Sirius." She said his name again this time not questioning him as he rested his hands on either side of her head, effectively creating a cage around her body. She found herself looking at his lips, she knew what was going to happen next.

When his lips were a breath away from hers, she looked into his stormy eyes for a second; his eyes holding just as much curiosity as her own.

His lips pressed softly against hers. They were soft and questioning, as if he wasn't sure if he should be kissing her or not.

It was when she responded to his kiss that he became more confident, stepping forward so that his body was now against hers. His hand reached up and gently cupped her cheek, his other resting on her hip. It wasn't until his tongue brushed against her lower lip that Amelia gently pushed him away.

Amelia sighed before ducking under his arm.

"I need to go." She whispered, trying unsuccessfully to hide the regret in her soft voice.

Sirius just stood in the broom closet and watched her back away before slipping out the door. He waited a moment before stepping out of the closet himself. Amelia had vanished and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips, the feeling of her body against his was something that he had never felt before. Their bodies melded perfectly together, like the legend of the original person being born with four arms, four legs, and two heads being split apart and searching the world trying to find their other half.

Amelia leaned against the door to the Hufflepuff Common room, her breathing hard after all but sprinting down the hallway to get away from Sirius Black. She could not get into that right now, there was way too much on her plate. Not to mention the fact that she was now a Death Eater. She knew that Sirius shared her dream of being an auror. However, recent events had crushed that dream for her and she knew that soon, she would probably be his target. But he would never be with her, he was against the pure blood beliefs. He was against her.

With a sigh she pushed herself off of the door and walked down the tunnel to her dorm room.


End file.
